Daddy
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: Dominik writes a letter to his daddy Rey Mysterio on his first night as a WWE superstar. AU, I killed off Rey but please dont flame me.


Daddy

* * *

I've never written anything like this before so please be gentle. It's very AU, Rey Mysterio is dead in this, not that I have anything against him but I found that this was sort-of fitting after watching SmackDown. It's just a 10 minute freeflow piece. This is in Dominik's point of view, a letter to the man that raised him as his own after Rey left his family, hence the AU. This is a letter to Rey, from Dominik, the first night of Dominik's career in the WWE, he dedicates his match to his "daddy". There might be more chapters but I'm not sure where it's going as of yet, so bare with me. About my other stories, I'm nearly finished with Girl, i need to upload the chapters and that's it. Once In A Lifetime is almost done, but it shall have a sequel to those faithful reviewers. Thankyou everybody reading and to those who are reading so here is your story:

* * *

Hi daddy, I'm not writing to tell you how much I hate you, or to whine about how I don't know what to call you, even though we probably both know it might well be the truth. You probably shouldn't be asking me why I'm writing this letter, because - in all honesty - I have no idea… I don't know if I'll ever discover why this letter was sent to you, or even why I sat down and wrote it for you…but I wanted you to know that I don't hate you. I'm wondering now why you walked out on us…that was years ago, with the whole, Eddie telling me "the secret" thing, though you thought it didn't end there - and I know that if I get a reply to this letter you'll tell me that it didn't end there - but it did…I guess that that was the last straw for you…so you left us…I'm turning 19 in 11 days, wondering if you even remember who I am anymore, I mean it has been years, somewhere around 15 years, if I remember correctly.

It's been years since that day - that day being the day that you left us, if there was even an "us" to begin with. You just stood there and mama cried. She tried to make it work but you didn't want to…you just left us and we never heard from you again…until grandma called us…it wasn't a happy call to say the least…she called us to tell us of your untimely demise…maybe this has something to do with why I'm writing to you…maybe if you had at least tried to make it work…if you had at least stayed for my sake and for Aalyah's then maybe this wouldn't have happened…I know I'm not your son by blood but I was willing to forget about that - about my own flesh and blood - and to leave Eddie to rot with no family…his wife left him four days after you left us and she took the girls with her…she hates Eddie now, he has nothing…and now neither do you…you're gone now and I didn't even try to find you to just tell you that I don't hate you…you raised me as my own and I'll never forget it…you took me into your family and raised me as your own - not that being your friends son meant that I wouldn't be close to you - but I'm glad I had you for as long as I did because now I know…

I can barely remember the last time I saw your face or heard your voice; it was such a long time ago and now I'm terribly scared that if I forget I'll forget you and I wont remember and it hurts, because I'm so scared, and I'll never be able to see you again or hug you after winning another mach, daddy. Do you know how hard that is? I still cant believe that you aren't going to be back…it seems like such a dream…I would have never thought…but now your buried…six feet under…to never see the light of the day or the shine of the moon…you're in the ground…you're turning to dust…were you ever even real?

Is life even real? Just writing this letter makes me wonder…what happens after death? Are you here, watching my every move, trying so desperately to reach out to me, touch me and say goodbye one last time? If I never get to see you again I want you to know I'm sorry it had to end this way, I wish I could have seen you in these last four years and goodbye daddy. Thanks for trying to save me, even if it didn't work…but I want you to know…I'm living out the Mysterio Legacy…so tonight when I go out there for my first ever match in the WWE I'm dedicating it to you…in your honour…


End file.
